gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Forum:Test
| Forum → Events and Announcements Category:ForumsCategory:Events & AnnouncementsCategory:Threads Category:ForumsCategory:Events & AnnouncementsCategory:Threads :: Yoot this seems pretty nice Almost like being back to the old forums! Seems like coding also works here? Agsjdhshsksbd seems like I missed something and my reply looks ultra weird ~Specter Hmmm there's no Phil here so replies would go through almost instantly. The Bixbite/Specter (talk) 07:23, January 26, 2020 (UTC) thing would be pretty handy here Ig? Still can't get my replies to show up all nice and orderly like you guys', am I missing something? I cant copy and past properly on this device so if Im missing a coding thing I cant do anything oof Bixbite/Specter (talk) 07:24, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Aw man, that might prove to be a problem for me on many devices :/ Guess if it comes to using this in the end I'll just use the wikia signature thing. cellpadding="2" cellspacing="5" style="width: 98%; align:center; margin: 7px; vertical-align: top; background-color: transparent; border: 2px solid #801B24; border: 2px solid #801B24; border-radius: 1.5em; box-shadow: 0px 0px 9px #5e4a32;" (break here) ! style="margin: 0; background-color: #E1C59F; font-size: small; font-weight: bold; text-align: left; color:black; padding:.2em .7em; border-radius:1.5em; padding-left:10px;" | } (break here) | style="padding-left:10px; padding-right:10px;" | } Alright then. I can't view the coding right now, where could I see it? I can probably memorixe it as well. I can see this as inconvenient when trying to type fast on phone but thats the least of my worries right now lol. Meanwhile I'll just use the signature thing hm. Your friendly neighborhood Specter 07:36, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Omg that thing is huge! I'm on mobile right now so I can provide information on the experience haha Your friendly neighborhood Specter 07:37, January 26, 2020 (UTC) |} That's good! I know basic stuff about coding haha but not much. I can definitely see this being useful once we get the hang of it though! Anyhow I still cant use the code from this device shdhsbsjdh Your friendly neighborhood Specter 07:57, January 26, 2020 (UTC) : ---- Does this work? Would we be able to use the horizontal line code(----) to separate our text when unable to use complex code so it's a little more boxlike? Ishmael ---- ---- :Like this? It depletes the happy good-looking code lol. But it could work, e.g. on the signup: :(Signup Form) ::(Accepted) ---- On desktop rn, it looks pretty neat but it's still a hassle to copy all the coding (especially when I'm not supposed to copy anything hehe). The idea of signatures would , as Galaxian said, have to be obligatory in order to be able to tell who's who. Your friendly neighborhood Specter 16:11, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ---- ---- There is a way to impose signatures on DPL, though from what I'm seeing, this place is set up more neatly than YS Wiki's DPL forums. It will give a warning if you don't put a signature. Though xD banning isn't a warning here. ...but I thought mascara was a fish." -Galaxian- 18:22, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ---- ---- I might just have to take a look at that forum �� I think I’m missing a couple things, because stuff isn’t showing up on the main page of the forum for some reason and I can’t figure out why. Ishmael 13:32, January 27, 2020 (UTC) ---- ---- Uhhh I also noticed that it doesn't let users that are not logged in post. That could be a bit annoying for people who are trying to reply quickly or cannot login. Your friendly neighborhood Specter 14:25, January 27, 2020 (UTC) ---- ---- I think it's justified to impose logging in. Mainly for safety and security reasons. ...but I thought mascara was a fish." -Galaxian- 16:48, January 27, 2020 (UTC) ---- ---- Yeah I thought that, and it truly makes sense. Anyways sometimes I can't log in but it would be just me afaik :P so it's not really a problem. Your friendly neighborhood Specter 17:00, January 27, 2020 (UTC) ---- Let me just see if this works